


They Both Knew It

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [5]
Category: Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th
Genre: death (of a 3rd party), slight pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one gets to hurt you but me.  No one gets to make you better but me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Both Knew It

 

  
He sat in the bed in the ER, shaking his head and wondering how the hell he could get out without anyone catching him.  He hated hospitals.  He’d spent years in an institution trying to fix his head and being in the ER just reminded him of how wrong they’d all been.  He didn’t need to be fixed.  He just needed to be free.

All he wanted was to go home and find Clay.  Clay could bandage his arm up for him, could see to the cut on his forehead and the growing tension in his back. 

Fucking car crashes and idiot people driving while talking on their cell phones.  The other guy was there too, a few doors down, apparently in more serious condition.  He’d overheard the nurses commenting on surgery of some kind in the morning when he’d faked sleep to keep them from talking to him while he waited for the doctor.

Tom rolled his eyes.  It was really a shame they were gonna spend all that time and energy working on him when he was just going to die anyway.

 

He looked up as soon as he noticed the commotion outside his room.  Nurses went running past and for once he wished they’d actually come in and talk to him so he knew what was happening.  He hated hospitals.  Hating not knowing what was happening around him almost as much.

The door to his ER station opened and he couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face.  “Clay?  What are you doing here?”

“They called me, said you were injured.  I can’t believe you got in a car crash,” Clay answered as he moved across the room, his fingers already playing at the bandage over his forehead.  “Are you alright?”

Tom nodded.  “Yeah, I’m fine, just going nuts since they won’t let me out yet.”

“They seem sort of busy right now.  We could skip out.”

It was said innocently enough, but Tom knew better.  “What did you do?”

Clay smiled as he pulled the bandage off his forehead, pressing his lips to the abused skin.  “He was in pain.  I helped him with it.”

“You helped him with it?”

Clay’s tongue licked across his wound and Tom bit his lip to keep from moaning.  “Well, he’s not in pain anymore,” he said with a soft chuckle.  Tom looked up though and there was murder in Clay’s eyes.  “He hurt you.  I couldn’t let that go.  I had to show him, had to show them all.”

“Show them what baby?” he asked, aching for the answer he knew was coming.

“No one gets to hurt what’s mine,” he crashed his lips into Tom’s then, biting and nipping until both their lips and tongues were bleeding from it. 

“Want to take you home,” Clay whispered into his mouth.  “Want to take care of you, bandage you all up, put you in bed, and sink down onto your cock until you scream my name, make you forget anyone else touched you today.  Come back tomorrow night when you feel better, find out who did it, what bitch put their hands on you, and take out their eyes for looking at you, cut off their fingers for touching you.  Leave them in a room and just let it burn, let them scream for help because they tried to take what was mine.”

“And I’m yours,” Tom teased.

“Yes,” Clay bit his neck hard enough to bruise and Tom gasped at the feel of it.  “Your pain is too.  No one gets to hurt you but me.  No one gets to make you better but me.  Fucking live or die by my hands Tom, you understand that?”

Tom met Clay’s eyes and smiled wide.  He’d understood the moment he saw Tom across from him at Crystal Lake.  He didn’t answer, just pulled their lips together and kissed him senseless.

In the morning, he was well taken care of.  So were the bodies of everyone who had touched him when he’d been brought in.

Fuck yeah he understood.  They lived or died by one another’s hands.  Now they both knew it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) card, prompt of 'location:hospital'


End file.
